Knights of the Westfold
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A rebellion has sprung up in a land to the northwest of the Dragon Kingdom called the Westfold. These lands are home to a unique species, and their time has come to rise up against their Dragon overlords. The style of knights used date from 1390 to 1410. This is my third Draconia Chronicles fanfic. Plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 1: Iron and Steel (The Second Westfold War)**

It does a dragon good when she rids herself of shit. Those are the kind words of the overlord Oscura as she and her kind have ruled over our lands for the past 100 years. Since then, grass of our land's rolling hills may be green, but come the thunder of battle and they are painted dark and red with blood. The blood of my ancestors, those of my friends of whom many have died fighting for one single purpose. It is the one purpose our kind hold up the old sword of defiance, natural freedom.

When the Dragons invaded our lands a century ago, our ancestors fought bravely but were overpowered. The Queen of the Dragons soon instituted martial law against our people. Some of our known craft such as blacksmithing were outlawed, and thus we moved our work into the mountains. There our arsenal grew under the snout of the enemy to the hammer pounding hot steel and iron. We made steel for armor and weapons and iron for arrows and horseshoes, and even stored food for the harsh winters.

It is first morning's light on the first day of spring. The stillness of the flat open plains now roar with the thunder of a thousand horse's hooves. I looked on at the head of the army. My armor clinked and rattled as I adjusted my grip on the reins. The banners of the rebellion noble houses of the Westfold flew proudly in the spring gales. With my longsword at my side and clad in my armor of steel plate and chainmail, "Well now, it appears our guests are tardy," said a knight, Lady Claramond of the House of Whitetail.

We have been preparing for this campaign against the Dragons. Now it all came down to a war we know will carry on through many a spring, "Oi! It's our rider!" Claramond said pointing the head of her flanged mace at a rider coming up from the trail leading out of the pass from our territories to the Dragonlands. The rider was coming toward our ranks as fast as her stallion could take her. When she came toward our army, she took off her mantle. It was a young woman, a child, likely a page to another knight.

"The Dragons are coming, hundreds of them coming over the Northern Mountains," the rider panted, this means that these Dragons are new probably coming to quash our rebellion before it even starts. I patted the rider on the shoulder for her hard work to get us the vital information. As the rider went back to her village, I looked up at a nearby branch, and on it was a sparrow working away at it's nest. When it caught sight of me, it flew away. I took it as a sign that this was the beginning of another war.

Our kind are known by different names from the different tongues of our land. In the northern lands, we are known as the Broc. In the lands to the south, we are known as the Blarel which is the old word that originated my family name. In short, we are badgers. Though we are one species we are divided amongst the noble houses. Some side with the dragons while others stand and fight. Many of the rebelling houses are in the southern Westfold, and have been a constant thorn in the Queen's side ever since.

I surveyed the enemy. They appeared to be Lightning and Fire Dragons, "They know nothing of these lands," I replied, judging my their scent. I smirked a smile at my friend to my right side, "I suppose we should greet our newcomers properly to the Westfold, Claramond, take your forces and circle around the forest and attack them from the rear on my signal," our warrior kind are called knights, but we have a special soldier that has become feared by all dragons, "Lady Glenda, have infantry form up for advance,"

Infantry were one of the staples our armies. They are experienced soldiers, having fought the Dragons many times. They are driven warriors driven to only see that the Westfold is free at the cost of their lives. Many of them wear kettle helms or pot helms over chainmail coifs. They wear a coat-of-plates armor, steel plate and chainmail. They are protected by shields and armed with spears, swords, and other weaponry. These were well-trained soldiers. We will show these dragons that we are ready for a war.

"Archers forward!" Glenda called out, and a line of bow-women came forward out of the ranks of the infantry. Archers serve as both as our first form of attack in battle. Since they are as well-armored as infantry, they can hold their own in a fight. At their command was Glenda. She is a noblewoman from the House of Gwynedd in the northern territories. She is a strong warrior with nut brown hair and blue eyes while my hair is black. Armed with a sword, shield and a battle axe, she is very capable in battle.

Though we are an army in rebellion against this foreign power, we are anything but a handful of rag-tags. We badgers are an organized fighting force of citizen soldiers. A queen is expected to be served the finest meal at her supper. it is Indeed sad that Oscura cannot attend, "Ah...looks like they want to offer terms," said Glenda resting the head of her battle axe on her plate armored shoulder. Lady Glenda smiled as she turned an eye to me, "let's be honest we did not dress up for nothing,"

"Too true, now let's go pick a fight," I replied, and nudge my stallion in the side with my spurs to go into a full gallop. I was followed by my two commanders to the middle of the battlefield where a fire dragon was waiting for us. I am the only commander from the Southern Westfold. My soldiers and knights of the Blaireau wear blue jupons and surcoats with a gold badger paw. The knights and soldiers of the Whitetail wear black with a white hawk, and the forces of Gwynedd wear green with a gold lion.

As we met the leader of the Dragon army, I tilted up the visor of my sallet and bevor to get a better look. It was Lady Red, "Here are the terms of Queen Oscura," she explained to us. Even though it is a Dragon speaking to us, it would be rude not to pay attention to her words. They are the words of a queen after all, "lead this army off field, and you will each receive estates in the Dragonlands including places in the Queen's Court when she summons you to do her bidding," I smirked a smile at her offer,

"I have an offer for you Dragon," I spoke up, "power down your magick and retreat, stopping at every village you pass by on your way and beg forgiveness for 100 years of blood, pain and murder, do that and we'll spare you, do it not you will all die," Lady Red chuckled at my threat which turned into a laugh, "oh you find that amusing? I wasn't finished, since the Queen cannot attend, you must cross this field, present yourself before this army, put your head between your legs and kiss your own ass,"

Natural freedom is a right given to all creatures great and small. The nobles of this land are looking for a leader. One with the will to unite the houses, and courage to lead all our armies into battle. No more will my people see a village burned to the ground. No more will we let these fiends pillage and plunder what little we have to survive. I am Noemi, Lady Noemi of the House of Blaireau. I have just one thing to say to you Dragons, and your foul bitch of a queen. The grave before the chains.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 2: Thunder and Rain (The Battle of the Meadows)**

One thing is known about dragons, they are a very greedy and unorganized lot. Once put on a battlefield, it is to each their own. Not with us it isn't. I nodded to Lady Claramond and she took her knights off the battlefield to lull our enemy into a sense of false security. They think the battle is theirs for the taking before it even begins.

Lady Claramond pulled down the visor of her bascinet helmet and rode off. The other half of the cavalry would be led into battle by me and Lady Glenda. I gave the knight a firm handshake and a smile. Glenda is my friend, and had been since the second war began. There are none that I trust more than Lady Glenda and Lady Claramond.

For many of our soldiers, this was a chance for revenge. They have all lost mates and loved ones to the one they call 'Black Wing', 'The Hammer of the Westfold', 'Satan's Angel': Queen Oscura. I was there ten years ago after the first war. I was there when the strength of the royal family fell. This war began with the death of a child.

On a rainy day in the market square of the capital, a child was presented before crowds of people in the middle of the square. Seconds later, the child is dead. Her brains and blood were splattered on the stone cross. This was the legacy of the Dragon Queen. She made sure that no one stood against her, not even a child, and her 'right' to rule.

After that, Queen Oscura went on a tour of her newly conquered land, but not to see the land for it's beauty but to see quash any resistance. Every castle, every village, every fortress, and every stronghold fell to the power of Queen Oscura. Not even males and children were spared. It is said that rivers ran red with blood for six days.

Her corpse was left facedown in the mud. Now on the battlefield, the memory of that day is fresh in many minds, myself included. The infantry was formed up for advance. I rode on my horse make and forth to give words of encouragement to our warriors, "My sisters, my sisters in armor and sword, this is our day! Our time has finally come!"

"When this day is through, none shall suffer anymore under the conqueror's yoke, for when the sun rises these fields will be red with the blood of dragons, from the ashes of the past will come a new age, a beautiful age full of prosperity and abundance, look now at the very armor and weapons you crafted, they will bring in the harvest of death!"

I rode on my stallion. The tip of my sword raised to the sky, "Fight my sisters! Fight for your houses! Your Clans and Families! Fight for your mates and children! Fight for honor! Now I bid you stand! Warriors of the Westfold!" Their spirits were high as I heard a loud battlecry from knight and squire, archer and footsoldier all ready for battle.

"Archers nock!" cried Glenda, and the archers readied their bows. I could hear the enemy ahead of our army. I wonder if their words are as strong as their fight? The enemy sent their first dragons into a flying charge head on into our ranks. They made their first move to start the battle. Now it was our turn, "Loose!" Glenda called out.

The arrows were fired into the air, and fell on the charging dragons like rain. They tried to stop the volley of arrows with fire and lightning magick, but it made it worse. Under the covers of arrows, the infantry advanced, "Glenda, take the remaining knights and attack in a pincer movement, I'll lead the infantry and meet me in the middle,"

"Yes my lady!" Glenda said, and the remaining knights were divided into two groups to attack the flanks. The plan was to smother the enemy, and give them no hope of escape. The arrows ceased and the larger portion of the dragon forces were advancing. I pointed the tip of my sword at them while the low roar of the blast horns bellowed the order.

"Attack!" I cried with my loudest battlecry, and the infantry went into a charge at the enemy while I rode into battle on horseback. My horse whinnied and galloped into the fires of battle. The silence of the meadow was broken by the clash of armor and weapons. These dragons will learn a new lesson on these plains, and that is how to die.

As the wind flies, it does me proud to see the banners flying in the wind in defiance of tyranny. These dragons will feel our rage, and the Queen's ears will hear us. Too long has she turned a deaf ear to the cries of our people's suffering. I bellowed my loudest cry for battle alongside these proud soldiers clad in steel, leather, and chainmail.

I could feel my sword cut into dragon flesh. I could hear the sounds of shields breaking bones and spirit. it was expected that I would be unhorsed in battle, but I will not fall in front of these fine soldiers. I cut down every dragon that got in my way of my sword and shield. I have no need for mercy against these heathens. If it flies, it dies.

I tilted up my visor in the middle of the battle, and looked to see the second wave of dragons coming into the fray. I raised my sword to signal an archer to send up a flaming arrow as the signal for the remaining knights to charge. When they did, the dragons went into a panic as they second detachment was attacked from the sides and rear.

The knights under the command of Lady Glenda and Lady Claramond ran down the dragons like grass. Dragons were bludgeoned, stabbed, slashed and ran over by the onslaught. I heard Lady Red sound a 'retreat!' in the distance, but her second-in-command, a fire dragon named 'Kighan', still had some fight in her against my soldiers.

The dragon charged at me, "TIME TO DIE, BADGER DRITCH!" She roared at me in her charge. Her hands were burning, and she had the rage of a demon. I used my sword to cut her down across the wings to slow her down. When she looked up at me, the last thing she will see in this life is my sword. I hacked off her head with one chop.

The army cheered at battle's end. Weapons were raised to the sky. The banners of the Blaireau, Whitetail, and Gwynedd stood strong in the meadows though their standard bearers had fallen with the staff of the banners still firm in their hands. The dead are to be respected and honored. Death on all sides is just another part of the times of war.

The battle was ours. We had taken the field. Out of our army of 1,500 knights and infantry into battle against 3,000 Dragons, we only lost 20. Their deaths will not be in vain. In war, heroes and sacrifices are to be made. They died for the freedom of the Westfold, and the freedom of all Badger Kind. From the dragons, there was one survivor.

I went up to see her, it was a water dragon. The soldiers were conversing among each other on what to do with her. I heard suggestions like lop off her head, and stick it on a spear to having her tied to a cross and fed to the crows. The soldiers were surprised when I arrived onto the scene. This was the time to be diplomatic with the enemy.

I could see the fear in her eyes as I approached her, and took off my helmet, "Please spare me...I have children," the dragon pleaded, on her knees before me. Her own kind left her at our mercy, and retreated to safety. I maybe leading a rebellion, but a monster I am not. Since she is a water dragon. I felt her powers could useful to our cause.

"What is your name?" I asked the dragon, kneeling down to her and pointing her chin up with her eyes in the direction of mine. I could see it in her eyes, the look of a mother. Her children will not be able to survive without a mother's care. War is a terrible thing, but even in the midst of bloodshed. I still showed chivalry to the enemy.

"Blue," She replied. As I looked into her green eyes, I saw something in her that told me to grant her mercy. This dragon looked as old as me. I nodded to her and stood up. I looked around at what was left of my army. Some of them, most of them, wanted to kill her and send her head to the Queen, but I had a different plan for this one.

"Have her shackled and chained, I'll keep an eye on this one," I ordered, my soldiers put an iron collar and chained her ankles and arms. As we left the battlefield and headed back into the mountains, I wondered if I could file a ransom to the Queen for Blue's safe return back to her homeland. Until then, her fate has been placed in my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 3: Dreams of Unity**

Our combined forces have pushed back the Dragon Army, but they will return as they are a persistent lot. For now, I am now responsible for the well-being of a Water Dragon named 'Blue'. It has been two days since the battle, two days since we buried our kin and crows are still feeding on the flesh of the dead dragons that littered the field. Since then, I felt something inside me forming as I looked in the prisoner's green eyes whenever she glanced over at me. I am still not sure what it is.

Every morning, afternoon, and evening, one of our soldiers would bring her food. I have noticed she barely ate a morsel of roast meat and herbed potatoes offered. This time around, I decided to bring her food. A few of Lady Glenda's archers caught some salmon in the nearby river. Over cast iron pans and pots, the salmon was cooked with herbs and the potatoes were mashed with fresh cream, cheese, and butter smuggled in by the farmers tilling the lands to the east and giving food to help aid our army.

I could see in Blue's eyes a longing, a longing for the warmth of her home and a longing to hold her children in her arms. I too wish for that, it is in her name that I carry my sword at my side, and wear my armor. It was three springs ago that I last held my daughter feeling the life fade from her body as my village burned to the ground. Her name was Anne-Marie. I know I can never have her back in life, only in death. It is with that notion that lost my fear of death, and if I were to fall in battle I will be ready.

I went up to Blue whom was sitting on the cold ground with her knees tucked into her chest as I kneeled down with a plate of food, "What are you looking at?" She hissed and turned away. I was expecting this from her. I placed the food down at her feet, but I did not leave. Still in my armor but without my helmet, I smirked a smile at her hoping to cheer her up. I can tell she wants to go home to her children. I am thinking her children have been told that she is dead since she is in my care.

"A dead woman if you don't eat," I replied back. Blue looked at me as my eyes met hers. She maybe the enemy, but in my mind she is very beautiful. I tried to keep my thoughts and desires to myself. I made a mental note to tell her in due time, for I had another plan in store for her. I lightly smiled as I finally got her to eat. As she finished, my smile slightly grew and my eyes softened slightly. I could tell there was something about this dragon that was different from the ones I've fought in battle.

"Humph, I didn't think you cared, Grey-Back," Blue replied, but I looked at her as I was serious. I reach forward to lightly touch her cheek with a hand covered in steel plate and chainmail, but she moved away, "w-w-what are you doing?" she stammered. I stood up while she sitting down on the cold ground. I looked over the fact she called me a derogatory term. It is just the way some people are raised. I was about to go back to my tent to get some rest until I looked back at the prisoner-of-war.

"You would be surprised," I said turning to face her, "the thing is I do care," the holy scripture says that one should treat others the one wants to be treated, and love one another you would love yourself. Such words are often overlooked in times of war. When being around the captives, sometimes there is a chance to put those words into action. I held out my hand to Blue with a light smirking grin to help her feel at ease, "come, Blue, before these Westfold nights make you even more bitter,"

We knew of the other war being fought to the lands in the south, the Tiger Territories. The alliance between the Westfold Lands and the Tiger Territories is not the most stable. Even in these turbulent times, we still quarrel amongst each other. I should feel relieved that the Tigers have not sent us a declaration of war, for it would be unwise to divide our forces to fight on two fronts. They use Zhirite while we prefer iron and steel. There will have to come a time when we will settle our differences.

I led her into my tent, and lit a candle for a light in my tent. As I took off my armor, and glanced over at the guest. Blue stood at the entrance while I revealed something more comfortable under my armor, a hemp long-sleeved shirt and my leather tights and boots. I had anticipated a time when I would show kindness, even toward my enemy, "Why are you doing this, Noemi of Blaireau?" She asked with her hands on her hips. I am surprised she knew my name, probably because of my reputation.

"These chains are not very befitting of you, neither is the cold forgivable," I replied, removing her collar from her neck and the shackles from her wrists and ankles. She could escape if she wanted to. That is if she could get passed the night watch or Lady Glenda's archers, "as for the reason for my actions, you have had many opportunities granted to you to escape, yet here you are still, simply put I trust you," I explained to her as I sat at my desk, and continued to chronicle a report of the battle two days ago.

"I could kill you right here and now, and be done with it," Blue replied in a calm, threatening tone. I looked at her, and went back to writing my report. This war will be remembered, some may not want to while others look to it for their own inspiration. Two halberd-armed guards came in upon hearing her words. I gestured with my hand for them to stand down, and return to their tents. I still had my sword at my side in case I decided to go for a walk and since Dragons are known for surprise attacks.

"You won't," I replied simply, closing the book for the evening. There was a spare cot in my tent for the dragon. I know she is going to try and escape. That is why I have a trick up my loose hemp sleeves, "good night," I said blowing out the candle. In the night, I was awoken by a clatter and knew my plan had worked on Blue. I snuck a small rope around her ankle as she had fallen asleep before I did, "a valiant effort, my dear," I said with a smirk, laying reclined on my cot and showing the rope.

"I hate you," She growled, and went back to bed. The next morning brought some good news. It seemed Blue slept well in the night, even with a rope tied around her ankle. It was a warm spring day, and the soldiers looked well-rested. I am starting to think that ransom should not be in accordance with this prisoner. Yet I felt there was something I could do for this dragon. it is going to be a challenge, yet what is a life without challenge. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is the right thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 4: On The March (Ye Jacobites by Name by Beth Patterson)**

The soldiers had finished packing their belongings or what little they had that was not confiscated by the Dragons, many of them had only their armor and weapons. Their dreams of freedom fresh in their minds,"We move out!" I called out as Lady Noemi was leading our army. Glenda's scouts say there is a Dragon camp in the hills to the east.

I am Claramond of the House of Whitetail, I command this army with Lady Noemi and Lady Glenda. Like this army, I fight to see these beautiful lands free, and in hopes that someone will step up as Queen. Our Tiger neighbors say that the lines that divide our land are cut so deep that the Westfold will never see a queen. I refuse to believe that.

This coming from a people whose princess has yet to grow a spine. We might as well say that the Tiger Territories are ruled by a child. Though our relationship is not a friendly one, it would not be wise to fight the Dragons and the Tigers. We do not have the might to fight two wars. Our noble houses seem to be the only major resistance.

As our army went through the forest, we passed by villages. The faces of the old and the cries of hungry cubs were a reminder of whom we are fighting for. It broke my heart to see the faces of cubs with eyes that cried out for help. We are heroes in their eyes. Some of these children have lost family and friends. I know this pain all too well.

We all have our reasons to fight, whether it be in the name of freedom or in the name of a lost loved one. Lady Noemi has told me her tale. As for why I ride into battle, my mother died defending me when I was a cub. I remembered hearing the laughter of fire and lightning dragons over the screams of the dead and dying as our village burned.

My mother's name was Aine. The mace and sword belonged to her as does the armor I wear and the shield I carry on my back. Her spirit lives in me, and gives me strength. I know that when I look up at the heavens when I pray that she is smiling down at me, proud of the knight that I have become. Those close to me say I look just like her.

As the soldiers marched along the trail, Lady Glenda decided to liven up their souls. I have come to know Glenda as being a great bard as well as a great knight. According to our sources, the camp is a fortified wooden outpost full of Lightning and Fire Dragons which are the norm in these areas. When Lady Glenda sang, our soldiers followed.

**Ye Blarelites by name, lend an ear, lend an ear**  
**Ye Blarelites by name, lend an ear**  
**Ye Blarelites by name, your faults I will proclaim**  
**Your doctrines I must blame**  
**You shall hear, you shall hear**  
**Your doctrines I must blame, you shall hear**

**What is right and what is wrong by the law, by the law**  
**What is right and what is wrong by the law**  
**What is right and what is wrong**  
**By short sword or by long**  
**A weak arm or a strong for to draw, for to draw**  
**A weak arm or a strong for to draw**

**Ye Blarelites by name, lend an ear, lend an ear**  
**Ye Blarelites by name, lend an ear**  
**Ye Blarelites by name, your faults I will proclaim**  
**Your doctrines I must blame**  
**You shall hear, you shall hear**  
**Your doctrines I must blame, you shall hear**

**What makes heroic strife famed afar, famed afar**  
**What makes heroic strife famed afar**  
**What makes heroic strife**  
**To whet the assassin's knife**  
**Or haunt a parent's life wi' bloody war, bloody war**  
**Or haunt a parent's life wi' bloody war**

**Ye Blarelites by name, lend an ear, lend an ear**  
**Ye Blarelites by name, lend an ear**  
**Ye Blarelites by name, your faults I will proclaim**  
**Your doctrines I must blame**  
**You shall hear, you shall hear**  
**Your doctrines I must blame, you shall hear**

**Then let your schemes alone in the state, in the state**  
**Then let your schemes alone in the state**  
**Then let your schemes alone**  
**Adore the rising sun**  
**And leave a lass undone to her fate, to her fate**  
**And leave a lass undone to her fate**

**Ye Blarelites by name, lend an ear, lend an ear**  
**Ye Blarelites by name, lend an ear**  
**Ye Blarelites by name, your faults I will proclaim**  
**Your doctrines I must blame**  
**You shall hear, you shall hear**  
**Your doctrines I must blame, you shall hear**

I look forward to the day when the drums of war fall silent, and the hills echo the coming of the fall harvest with song and dance. In these times, just having enough food to last a few months is cause to celebrate. The Dragons have bled us dry of our crops. Those we do get to nourish our soldiers is smuggled in by farmers from the resistance.

As we passed through, some of the village cubs picked up rocks and threw them at our prisoner calling her a 'demon' and 'whore' among other names which I dare not say. It only stopped when Lady Noemi intervened. I am not going to label her a traitor. Lady Noemi is my best friend. Being a knight is about learning to stand up for what is right.

It would not surprise me that Dragon scribes have called our victory the 'Massacre in the Meadows' when there was plenty of Dragon resistance. The other thing being Lady Noemi spared the Water Dragon. Now we drag her as our prisoner. I do not doubt Noemi's need to keep her alive, but I wonder how many times she will try and escape.

As we entered the Greenwood Forest along the old trade routes, the soldiers marched in rows of three. The sounds of steel plate armor and iron chainmail echoed among the oldest of trees. I breathed a sigh and could feel my breath coming out of the five breathing holes on each side of my visor. It was my turn to look after the prisoner.

I looked down at the prisoner named 'Blue' from atop my Arabian. The reasons that Lady Noemi keep her alive are reason enough for me not to look down upon her. She looked at me and smiled, "Lady Claramond, is it?" asked the dragon as she was dragged behind my horse by chains, but keeping up, "come on, let's see that pretty face,"

She is mocking me, and I find it bothersome. I will oblige with her request. There is a reason I am called 'Claramond the Scarred' by the knights and soldiers under the banner of my house. I tipped up my visor, and looked at the prisoner smiling back at her. I saw the look of shock seeing the scars on the bridge of my muzzle, and left eye.

"Never mind," Blue said looking away and I put down my visor. Her body was bruised from the stones. Now that I look at her, I do pity her. Blue is not like the Dragons we fought. There seems to be something forming between Lady Noemi and this dragon. I saw her feed her last night, something neither me nor any of our soldiers could do.

"We all carry scars, Blue," I replied, "some on the outside, and some on the in," I am hoping she understands. Lady Noemi is my friend and I will not see her hurt. I gave her a warning, "I know Lady Noemi seems fond of you, but if you hurt my friend, I'll see to it that your brains will be splattered on the trail, and your body left to the crows."

I am loyal to this army, and I will follow Lady Noemi and Lady Glenda to the death. For death is the destiny of a warrior. For we cannot predict our deaths, or what form it might bring as it not always be at the hands of a Dragon. I will fight until my last breath. When the time comes, I know my mother will be waiting for me in the next world.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 5: Becoming Knights**

A knight is not a knight without her armor. It starts with a loose long-sleeve shirt, and leather tights. Our tights are fitted to our thighs, and always black as black is a lucky color in our beliefs. Next come chausses of chainmail to protect the back of our legs. next came the plate armor that protected our legs in the form of cuisses, greaves, and sabatons. Then came the armor for the arms in the form of vambraces, cowters, rerebraces, and pauldrons with special neck guards for added protection.

The last pieces were my gauntlets, helmet, and jupon. My jupon bares the coat-of-arms of my noble house, and has a thong bottom in the rear. There are flaps of cloth to cover the front and rear for modesty sake. That makes up the full battle kit of armor for a knight. Like Lady Claramond and Lady Noemi, I stand 18 hands tall and weigh 14 and half stone without armor. The average soldier without her armor kit in our ranks is little over 10 stone in weight and 16.75 hands in height.

When you have fought enough battles in a lifetime, the very armor and weapons you carry into the fray soon become a part of you, a part of your soul. That goes for everyone who comes to battle from the archer with her steady longbow to the soldier with her weapon of choosing that is befitting of her skill. For me, it happened to be the battle axe I turn to for battle before my sword although I am a very capable warrior with both weapons. For I am Lady Glenda of the Noble House of Gwynedd.

"So where are you taking me anyway?" asked the water dragon, I am taught to believe that everyone deserves a fair chance to prove herself. A knight or soldier can prove herself in battle, and even a dragon can prove herself to be a friend. Although she still wears shackles, neither we nor any of the soldiers and knights in our ranks ever strike her or beat her, "it's amazing how you badgers made all this armor to protect yourself against our magic," that was the first compliment I ever heard from her.

I am not going to be tough on her like Lady Claramond. As she is a prisoner-of-war, we must still be civil in a time of war, "Taking you? I'd say it's a bit more than that, Lassie, we're goin' to the capital, the annual summit meetin' of the elders is happenin'," I explained to the prisoner named 'Blue' whom was being looked after by Lady Noemi. She is the only baroness from the Southern Westfold I know that is willingly standing up against the Dragons, and not getting fat off the taxes to the poor.

Knights are not just made from birth, they are forged in the fires of training. I remember training in the mountains with my master. The snow made the air biting cold as I was trained in the arts of combat. On the other side of being a Page, I was trained to be civil and how to speak and act properly in front of those of higher esteem. I was often punished if I did something my master did not approve of or if I showed any cowardice in the face of battle. It was through these trials that I became who I am.

Like Lady Noemi of Blaireau, I forged and shaped my own armor to fit my needs, one of them is sight. I want to see the face of my enemy when I strike my enemy down with my axe. For that, I forged an visored barbuta helm over an aventail of double chainmail. My armor is like those of the knights, soldiers, and archers I command with the help of Lady Noemi and Lady Claramond. It's plate armor and mesh chainmail with a green jupon with a gold bordering and a golden lion of Gwynedd at it's center.

I remember the day I became a knight at the Battle of Fallen Oakwood. I was near twenty years of age, and a young woman-at-arms at the time. I had fought many battles so I had experience under my belt. Side by side, I fought at my master hearing the whistle of arrows and the cries of pain from the dead and dying in the air. I fought until my last breath cutting down every Dragon that came my way by sword and shield. Yet the last breath was not mine, but my master's as she was wounded.

It was there among those who had fallen, their white eyes staring at the sun, and blood bathing them in red, that I was knighted by my master with her last ounce of strength. My master's name was Lady Bláthnaid of Boru. She was my teacher, and my friend and it is her sword that I carry at my side. In her name I joined the rebellion against Queen Oscura. I fight to see the sun set over a free land where there is peace between all the peoples Dragon, Tiger, and Badger who call these lands home.

Although there is a Dragon outpost up the road from here, that is not our destination. The army is to march to the capital in the center of the Westfold where the clan elders to be holding a meeting to discuss terms with Queen Oscura. Like me, Lady Noemi and Lady Claramond were not going to condone such an act of cowardice. The knights from our three houses shouldered their lances or kept their weapons and shields in hand in case the enemy tried to attack them while we are on the march.

We stopped for a rest at the end of the forest, and set up camp for the night. I went to check on a young soldier that was still recovering from a burn she suffered at the Battle of the Meadows. I kneeled down and helped a physician bandage it up, "Blue wishes to bathe in the nearby river, I entrust you to keep an eye on her in case she tries to make a run for it," Lady Noemi instructed to me. I can see that she is becoming attached to the prisoner, but she too has business to attend to with her soldiers.

Two soldiers unshackled her, and she flew down to the river. I watched her from the rocks as she dived into the water. There was a certain grace to her, I can see why Lady Noemi finds her so fetching. Maybe when the war is over, I'll settle down and find myself a mate. Then again, the males are few and hard to find these days. Suddenly, when she came up to the surface, "WHO'S THERE?!" She blasted and struck me down with a blast of water magick, "GLENDA?!" she said in shock, though I was not hurt.

"Helluva way to have a bath, eh Lassie?" I laughed, soaking wet and getting up from the ground, "yeah Lady Noemi sent me to keep a watch on yeh," I explained to her, it is best we keep the prisoner alive and unspoiled. As she came out of the water, I felt like I needed to have a word with her, "Blue, my dear, can I bother you for a question?" I asked, Blue shrugged her shoulders, I suppose that means yes, "are yah smittin'?" I asked, "with Lady Noemi?" Blue blushed as red as a ripe apple in the orchard.

"Don't be stupid, what makes you think I'm in love with...," she stopped in the middle of her sentence and sat down next to me, she looked around to see if anyone was watching. I am still surprised she has not flown off. This must be why she still tags along with us, "I suppose I do...like her," Blue muttered, I maybe only wearing a coif of chainmail instead of my helmet, but I could still hear her words, "but...I wouldn't work out, you see, she's a Badger, and I'm...," I placed a calm hand on her shoulder.

"A dragon?" I asked, and she nodded. My eyes softened to tell her that I am a friend, "when this war is over, you will have no need to feel ashamed of your feelings," I assured her, "but until then, you should tell her how you feel," I got up from the ground, and gave her a hand up. This is why we fight our rebellion against Queen Oscura. So that one day, Dragon and Badger can hold hands in sisterhood. This rebellion seems to be the only way to make her hear us, and we will make sure she will hear us.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 6: Water**

"We best send a message to our reserves, we will need all the support we can get," I said to Lady Glenda and Lady Claramond as I was holding a meeting in my tent with a map of the territories, "the Dragon strongholds are here, here, and here, let's lead our army through the mountains, the dragons may attack with all the elders in one place,"

"And what of our own villages? Without the elders they too would most vulnerable," added Claramond, and she has a valid point. Dragons are anything but foolish. We are all the heirs to our houses, and the deaths of the elders would only escalate the war further. That is, if that is Queen Oscura's intention, "what say you, Blaireau?" she asked

"Either way, we are stuck in a crossfire, we mustn't divide our forces, that would make us vulnerable," I replied, I sighed and placed my hand on the pommel of my sword, "well played, Oscura, well played," I said quietly. As wretched as she is, Queen Oscura is a formidable opponent, "whether she accepts it or not, open war is upon her,"

Little did we know, a piece of insight was watching our meeting. Her kind might call her a traitor or, in her mind, doing what is right, "Permission to speak?" Blue asked. I gave her a nod to grant her permission, "the three of you are thorns in the Queen's tail, I heard her say she will have your heads even if she has to burn the entire Westfold,"

"Even with your armies, you are still greatly outnumbered," Blue warned us as I was adjourning the meeting by rolling up the map at my desk, "will you three stand alone before the fury of Queen Oscura?" she asked as the three of us were exiting our tent to see to our knights and soldiers. We looked back at her, a determined look in our eyes.

"Yes," three of us said in unison. I sent a messenger falcon to our noble houses to have the rest of our reserves ready to march. Blue says we are thorns in the Queen's tail, then we will be the thorns that keep twisting. I saw the look of shock on Blue's face. This is our land, and we are going to give it up without a fight, with or without a queen.

I removed Blue's shackles, but she remains with us. She eats, laughs, and sleeps with the army. She has been with us for two weeks now, "May I have a word with you, my Lady?" she asked approaching me from behind while I was tending to supper being prepared for the army's evening meal. I lightly smiled, and followed her out to the woods.

I could tell she had something on her mind. In the time Blue has been with us, I have seen her change. She gone from a prisoner to a friend. She could have turned me and the other two baronesses to the Dragons, but she did not, "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked the Water Dragon a my hand on an my armored hip.

"Since you've captured me, I've always thought of my Queen as a very stoic but fair ruler, but I have seen for my own eyes just how cruel she can be," She explained, "that's why I've decided...to join you, to join your fight against Queen Oscura," now I was a little suspicious of her intentions. Because of this, I had my own questions to ask her.

"And what, may I ask, made you come to this decision?" I asked, Blue turned away at my question. There was no doubt this dragon can fight as she alone killed five soldiers at the Battle of the Meadows, and unhorsed me. What she was asking for is a dangerous decision that could have equal consequences if she returns to the Dragon Kingdom.

"Because I feel that what the Queen is doing is wrong having seen it with my own eyes," Blue turned her winged back to me with closed eyes, "and because...because I love you," she confessed, this came as a surprise to me. My eyes softened and a smile came to my muzzle, "but now I'm worried that I am putting my children in danger and-,"

At that moment, I saw no reason to hold back any longer. To Blue's surprise, I hugged her from behind wrapping my arms around her waist just below her chest. Her scales were smooth, and her body was soft, "because I'll still see to it that you will be able to hold your children again," I vowed to her. Blue is a very brave woman in my mind.

"Are you crazy? It's hard enough to get Dragons to these lands going through the Tiger Territories," Blue warned me in my arms, If my two best friends and I are crazy enough to stage a full-scale rebellion against the Dragon Queen, then I can reunite Blue with her daughters, "not to mention none of the tigers have ever seen a horse,"

"I am a lady of my word, Blue," I replied, giving her a kiss. it was a small one on her lips, but I tried to make it more meaningful, "and I will not dare turn my back on it," I was dressed in full-armor minus my helmet. I pulled over my chainmail coif, and a blue mantle to help hide my identity. I mounted my stallion with my sword at my side.

"In that case, I'm going with you, I know of some Dragons that can help with this cause," Blue said hovering in the air with her wings. I was not going to argue with her to stay. Besides, I have a little present for the Queen, "someone needs to watch your back in the Tiger Territories," she added with a light smile. I was touched by her words.

"So be it," I said with a nod, and with a whip of the reigns , "hyah!" I belted, heading out from the camp until Lady Glenda stopped me. She was on night watch with a few of her soldiers armed with spears while the rest of the army rested. Hopefully, the army will be rested enough to move out when Blue and I return from the Dragon Kingdom.

"And where do you think yah goin' on the eve o' battle?" Lady Glenda asked. This maybe a personal task, but the only thing I want now is to see Blue happy. It seems like Blue has connections in the Dragon Kingdom. This could either be very useful or I am walking into a trap. It is a good thing I am wearing my armor under this blue mantle.

"There is a personal debt I must see to," I replied back. Lady Glenda is anything but a fool. She could tell this concerns the dragon hovering at my side, "I am placing the army under the command of you and Lady Claramond, I'll return in a few days," The guards let me and Blue go. My horse can gallop as fast as a dragon can fly at full speed.

This is a task that must be done, for the better of the dragon I love. Nothing would warm me more than to see her happy. On top of that, I hoped I could get some time to bond with her. As we entered the border with the Tiger Territories, I slowed my stallion down to a trot and followed Blue's advice to keep a sharp eye on these lands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 7: Flame of Desire (Warning: love scene)**

These trails here are often used by merchants coming in and out of the Tiger Territories. Such a thing has not happened since the second war began ten months ago. Now it is me and a Water Dragon wandering into the Tiger Territories to rescue Blue's children. I have put the army in command of Lady Glenda and Lady Claramond for the time being. I got off my horse, and strayed off the trail, "We shall rest here tonight," I said to the water dragon I had grown very fond of.

I made a campfire while Blue gathered food from the river. Dinner was brook trout over the open fire. As I ate, I couldn't help but smile at her. It has been a long time since I ever felt anything like this. The very creature that took my daughter from this world is the one I love. I took off my steel armor for the evening. Blue and I were another day's ride away from the Dragon Kingdom. I pray that Blue's daughters are still alive, and that I can trust Blue's connections in the Dragon Kingdom.

"I've been keeping in contact with my connections in the Dragon Kingdom for some time, their names are Elyss and Qualin, they were assigned by Queen Oscura to watch over my daughters," she explained sitting by the fire next to me. I turned to her as she put a hand on my shoulder, "Lady Noemi, it took a lot of courage for me to come forward to you about my feelings, I just need for you to trust me," I could see it in her eyes that she was telling the truth. I had to put my faith in her plan.

I nodded to Blue's words. There are many obstacles ahead of us from Tiger warriors on the warpath to the walls of the Dragon Kingdom. As I was resting that night, I was awoken by the sound of rustling leaves. Clothed in my hemp shirt and my black leather tights and boots, I grabbed my sword and followed the noise. What I found is the noise was coming from Blue as she walking through the forest to the waterfall at the river. I hid behind a large rock as she looked back.

I peered over at her, and watched her dive off the cliff, making a small splash into the waters below. I had never seen such grace. If she was going to watch my back, I was going to watch hers. These are the Tiger Territories, and Blue would be a target for ambush by her lonesome, "I know you're there, My Lady," said Blue washing herself, and looking back to see me standing on the very cliff she dived off, "care to join me?" she asked with a smirk, there wasn't a soul for miles.

"You are most hospitable," I replied, I stepped out of my boots, and crossed my arms to pull off my shirt and peeled off my black leather tights. It was not the first time I revealed myself to someone, but the first time I revealed myself to Blue. I saw no need to cover myself, and dived into the water to join her. I swam beneath the water, and came up to grab a gentle hold off her arms. Blue had the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen, "you are so beautiful," I said to her in a hushed whisper

I felt a bit uneasy leaving my sword on the cliff. Then again, I had Blue for company. As I saw her loving smile, I was slow to approach her waiting lips, and when I kissed her I felt like I wanted to be nowhere else in the world but with her. Through her kiss, I could tell that her feelings were not a lie, and that she hasn't tried to drown me yet. I rested my forehead against hers as I broke away from my kiss to her. My breasts pressed against hers, "Oh...so this is what's under all that armor?"

"Oh, like what you see?" I purred back, and went in for another kiss on those lips I have grown to love. As I broke away, I kept my lips close to hers, "what is mine, is now yours as well," I flirted and went down to kiss her neck, earning a moan from her. In the water and at the riverside cliff, we made love. The dragon who became a prisoner, the prisoner who became an ally, the ally who became my lover. That is going to be quite a story, but like fate love works in mysterious ways.

The next morning, the campfire had died in the night and we had to keep moving. With Blue acting as a squire, she helped me put back on my armor and cloak piece by piece. I gave her a small and sweet kiss on the lips to say 'thank you', "When this war is over, I will put down my sword and make love to you, maybe next time on a bed," I said to her as I latched my longsword and dagger to my leather sword belt. My chainmail coif, and the blue mantel were the last touches.

"I'll hold you to your word, Noemi," Blue replied, we gathered our supplies and rode out back onto the trail. We needed to get to the Dragon Kingdom as soon as possible. It was then that we ran into our first spot of trouble on the way. I pulled the reigns on my horse to slow him down, "AMBUSH!" Blue yelled and I turned to see a tiger pouncing me, and had me unhorsed. I rolled on the ground, and back on my feet with a ready shield. I drew my sword for battle, and lined up back-to-back with Blue.

"We work together, we stay alive," I said looking back at Blue, the dragon smiled and winked her eye. Some say there can be no friendship between a dragon and another species. Blue and I have proven the notion to be wrong. I pulled back my blue mantle to reveal myself to the Tigers as a proud badger in armor. These Tigers looked like they wanted blood, "who dies first?" I said with a smirk to the approaching Tigers, grasping the grip of my sword, and my other hand locked firm with my shield.


	8. Chapter 8

**Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 8- Separate Ways**

It had been two days since Lady Noemi had left for the Dragon Kingdom. To be honest, I am starting to worry as are the other soldiers. As leader of the Gwynedd Forces, I was wondering what would become of the Blaireau Armies, "Look at them, Glenda, they are eager for battle as they should be," said Lady Claramond surveying the forces with me.

"Lady Noemi will return in due time," I replied simply as I shouldered my battle axe, "all we have to do is wait,"

"We've been waiting for two days now, now is the time to take action," Lady Claramond insisted, her rage soon reached a boiling point, "how much longer are you going to side with that traitor?! You know she is one, you just don't want to say it to her face," After those words, I struck Claramond in the jaw. I will not allow her to speak ill of my friend.

"How dare you speak like that to her, I ride by her side into battle because she fights for a union!" I darted back,

"She fights so she can keep kissing that dragon bitch between her legs," Claramond spat, it was then that my fears were realized. They are not fears of seeing a monster, but a fear of the exposing of Lady Claramond's weakness. Lady Claramond is young and immature, "I will take the fight to the Dragons as it is just," I frowned at Claramond's words.

"Then you will do so without my knights, without my soldiers," I scowled back in a low tone to Lady Claramond,

"Then I will have the glory to share among my own, you've had your time, Glenda, it's time for mine," I saw the Whitetail forces move out within the span of a few hours. Now I was left to command my own armies and the armies of Clan Blaireau. I sighed watching Lady Claramond leave. She doesn't know that she is making a very grave mistake.

"My soldiers, my sisters, be confident and keep your chins up and spirits high, I know Lady Noemi is still alive, it will make more than a few Tigers to bring her down," I said to what was left of our army. With the Whitetails leaving on the trail into the mountains, the forces now numbered around 2,300 including my archers and Noemi's crossbow-women.

A young archer came up to me whom I knew as Blodwyn, "So what do you we do now, My Lady?" She asked meekly.

Blodwyn took off her kettle helmet as she greeted me. I know I am a knight, but I am not above anyone, especially not God. We are all soldiers in this fight to save our land. Her armor seemed to fit her very well, but her helmet was one size too big. I wonder if that is her mother's armor and she fights for her, "What does your heart tell you, My Dear?"

The young soldier didn't answer me, "Even though our numbers are smaller, victory is still within reach," I said to her,

Blodwyn smiled lightly and went back with the others. It was nearing supper time among the soldiers, the Blaireau soldiers were roasting sausages over a spit. As I ate with the others, thoughts were going through my head. Not only did I worry about Lady Noemi and Blue, but also the very future of the Westfold. I knew of one who could unite us all.

Lady Noemi and I maybe fighting the Dragons on the field of battle, but we both believe that there is one who can stand up against the Dragons and take her rightful place as Queen of the Westfold. The only problem is her royal clan is divided. One part of her clan wants to fight for freedom while the other wants to submit to the rule of Queen Oscura.

I ruffled the young soldier's chainmail coif, and went after her to get myself some food. That night, I was awoken by a very peculiar noise. It was the sound of marching feet, and pounding hooves. I did not hear any distress call from the night guard or any of the archers on watch. I put on my sword, and went out of my quarters to see what's what.

At first I thought Claramond had changed her mind, but that was not the case with these visitors. There was an army waiting at the entrance to our camp at least 2,000 strong including knights, infantry, crossbow-women and archers, "Oh my...we seem to have awoken the occupants," said the head of the army while the others chuckled behind her.

"And what brings you and your...escort at this late an hour?" I asked back with a hand on my black leather-clad hip.

"I bring news, news that will bring about a great change to these lands, and to speak out against Oscura," She replied, I wondered how long she had been rehearsing behind a mirror to come up with such a bold statement. The leader of the army was mounted on a white stallion with a grey muzzle. She wore the finest steel plate armor and chainmail.

"Bold words, My Dear, but you maybe wasting your breath on the Queen, she will answer to none of us," I replied,

"She will answer to the Queen of the Westfold," said the badger in armor revealing herself to be none other than Lady Joanna of the Golden-Mane. I kneeled before the Queen, "no stand Brave Knight, I come to you now as an ally in this war as I take my place on the throne," I led the queen into my tent in the middle of the night while her forces rested.

"But your family? What will they make of this?" I asked the Queen, still in awe that I am in her presence.

"I couldn't give even the littlest damn to what they say, for too long I have waited...everything I have been given was given by the dragons, I have nothing," The Queen stated taking a seat, "my time to rule has come at last," she stated, her words were calm but strong, "I have received word Noemi is going to the Dragon Kingdom, is this so?"

"Aye, it is," I replied to her, taking a seat myself to discuss business with the newly crowned Queen.

"And I hear rumors that she has been smitten by a Dragon, I never thought such a thing would happen, if someone can look beyond their species and find love, then there is no treason in that," Queen Joanna stated, "when she returns, tell her she has my full acceptance of this union," There was something else I had to bring up in this conversation.

"The Dragon, Lady Blue, said she was bringing Dragons from the Kingdom to aid our cause, I believe their names are Elyss and Qualin," I replied to her words. I saw no anger in her eyes, just a nod of understanding. It was then that I knew we had fortune on our side. With the newly crowned Queen and dragons joying the fight, we can win the war.


	9. Chapter 9

**Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 9- The Golden-Mane (Rise of a Queen)**

When you gaze upon the records of a royal bloodline, not all the Queens that make up the family tree are good. Some have shed blood, rivers of blood, to take their place on the throne of the Westfold. A queen must be strong in the face of adversity. I come now to the rebel camp seeking the counsel of Lady Noemi of Blaireau. I have been told that she has left for the Dragon Kingdom on a rescue mission. But in these coming months, I will prove myself worthy in battle. For I am Queen Joanna.

"So I hear Lady Claramond has decided to go her own way, foolish girl, she knows not of what is coming," I said in a calm annoyance,

"Yes, Your Highness, but you are here now, you can give these soldiers confidence," Lady Glenda replied with a light sigh. I understand how she feels.

"You did what you could, Lady Glenda, what becomes of her we'll let the fates decide," I replied, knowing these soldiers are young, and must learn about acceptable losses.

Yet now in these troubling times my story begins, I am an outlaw. You see, there are many contenders to the throne of the Westfold, four to be exact, who gathered at the Sweetwater Abbey. I had arrived early to give my prayers while the others were arriving. One of them was Aerona of Bowen whom had ties to the Dragons. Yet it was my actions that put into play where I am now. I was not going to stand idle while the next Queen of the Westfold becomes nothing but a puppet on Oscura's strings.

We were told give up our weapons at the entrance to the abbey. I gave the priestess my sword, but I had a dagger hidden under my garments. It was then as I was confronted by Lady Aerona that I stabbed her as she tried to attack me while I was praying. I had killed a baroness on sacred ground. I left the abbey with my hands covered in her blood and her body laying on the cold granite floors. Like every lady and baroness, I had the desire to rule the Westfold. I didn't think it would begin like this.

I was then excommunicated by my own clan, and those knights and soldiers still loyal to me were exiled with me to an island in the northwest of the country. For my crimes, Queen Oscura has put a price on my head. My loyalists have informed me those baronesses and ladies loyal to Queen Oscura are to hunt me like dogs. The Dragons took everything from us to make sure that there can be no queen sitting in the throne of the Westfold but her. I refuse to see that happen. My time has come.

Although the Dragons had taken away the Stone of Righ, the sacred stone to which all the Queens of the Westfold are blessed upon, there was another way to take my place as queen of these lands. A priestess, Annabeth of Sacred Heart, loyal to my cause, gave me her blessing of my crown and the forgiveness of the Lord for my crimes against his grace. With her blessing, I knew if I was going to rule these lands as their queen, I was going to have to take the Westfold piece by piece, and castle by castle.

Through many months of planning, those loyal to me agreed that we would take back the lands by force of arms. Many badgers may not agree with my tactics, and the Dragons may say I am an outlaw, but the only way the Dragon Queen can make me kneel is if she breaks my legs. Every stronghold and castle in the land that I set my eyes on fell to my sword until there was only one left, the Castle of Whitestone. If that castle fell by force of arms, then I will have secured all the lands in the country.

With every siege my numbers dwindled. I started out with 4,000 strong, now my forces have been cut in half. My army needed reinforcements. I relied on my sister, Lady Annabelle, to lay siege to Whitestone. She had been laying siege to the castle for almost a month, and still the defenses held. At the helm of the defenses was a knight, Lady Bethany, a loyalist to the Dragons. Thus my sister had a blunder that would send the wrath of the Dragon Queen upon the Westfold, and set in motion the final battle.

I was none too pleased with my sister making a chivalric pact with the head of the defenses at Whitestone, "Do you realize what you have done?" I said to my sister in my tent, "because of this, Lady Bethany is going to report back to the Dragon Kingdom that Whitestone fell, Lord knows what kind of force Blackwing is going to bring to these lands," I said heatedly to Lady Annabelle. I could see the shame in her eyes for her actions. I calmed down and got up from my throne to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your highness, maybe it is best this way," Lady Annabelle replied, "this will be your chance to face the Queen herself in open combat,"

Lady Annabelle is a good knight, strong, brave and also beautiful. She is my twin sister as we both have blond hair and blue eyes. Clad in white with our coat-of-arms, two badgers holding up the sun, I knew my sister was right, "Yet we do not possess the power necessary to face the Queen in open combat, our soldiers and knights are in need of rest," I said to my sister. Lady Annabelle smiled at my distresses. I could tell she had a plan of action despite the fact we have only 2,000 strong to face the Queen.

"There's always Princess Kiriad," she suggested,

"Bah! That little tart can barely hold her own people let alone hold a sword," I huffed back

"Then we can always join forces with the rebel houses, I'm sure they would see fit to fight be your side," Annabelle replied, it is said that the third time is a charm. With that, it seemed she was right. I ordered my forces to move out at the light of the next day. It is a day's journey from our camp to the camp of the rebel armies of Gwynedd and Blaireau. I have so much about the brave knights Lady Noemi and Lady Glenda. It makes me proud to know there are some that have to gall to stand up to Oscura.

Riding at the head of my army, we ventured onto the trail that would lead to the rebel forces camp. My army is a forest of swords, spears, halberds, battle-axes and other weapons. Every one of them a capable soldier. My knights will soon have their names carved into history as mine has been. It was only a matter of time when the news of the fall of Whitestone Castle reaches the Queen. I know Oscura will send her armies, and with Lady Glenda and Lady Noemi joining the battle, I know I will be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

**Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 10: The Rescue **

"Noemi, don't kill them, you don't want to start another war," Blue whispered into my ear. Her back was touching mine as we were surrounded by Tiger warriors. All of them were armed, and ready to tear us limb from limb. I nodded in understanding to her distresses. I relaxed the grip on my longsword, and brought down my guard.

I lowered my shield as well, and lightly smiled at the Tigers whom were still on guard. I don't blame them. I would do the same if I was in their paws, "Come now, you are in the midst of one war, there is no need to start another as neither of us has the strength to fight a war on two fronts, now will you be so generous as to let us through?"

"Not a chance, Tin Can!" a tiger barked. I turned around to see her charging at me from behind with a two-handed axe. The other four were armed with falchions, and battle scythes. All of them were attacking from all directions. This was a chance to show what can happen when a badger and dragon work together against an obstacle.

"Have it your way," I said, blocking the coming axe with my shield. Blue used my shield as a platform, and the kicked the tiger out of the way into a tree. Another came for me, a white tiger armed with a two-bladed battle scythe. I parried the weapon to the side with my shield, and hit her in the face with my shield to knock her on her back.

Even Blue showed promise as a warrior, that was until the leader came out as I flipped a tiger over my shield with the tip of my sword at her neck, "That's enough!" called out an impressive tiger warrior, "well, well, this is a rare treat, a Badger Knight with a Dragon, I thought knights were supposed to slay dragons?" the warrior questioned

I crossed my longsword with her falchion. This tiger was indeed very skilled with a blade. Neither of us could land a slash or a thrust at each other. This duel ended with our swords crossed. I pushed my weight in flesh and steel against my sword, and she did the same. As our blades were locked, we seemed to realize this was not working.

"Clearly you are reading the wrong source material, all we ask for is safe passage, our business is our own," I said to the leader. She sighed, and sheathed back her sword. I did the polite thing, and put my sword back in it's scabbard. I gave a simple nod to the leader to let her know that I am standing by my words on account of me and Blue.

"Alright, we'll let you through, don't expect others to be as lenient as me, especially with that 'thing' you ride," She said, her warriors begrudgingly let us pass on to the Dragon Kingdom. I pray that Blue's children are still alive. I had already lost my first daughter and mate. I will not see the same fate befall on Blue and her children.

"I hope you're not talking about me, Flea-Trap," Blue replied, the tone of her voice clearly showing that she was insulted by the tiger's words. I put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and led her away. My hands would be a little more gentle if they were not clad in a steel and leather gauntlets. In turn, I was thankful for the Tigers' generosity.

Blue and I stayed to the trail, and travelled on for another two days. Finally, we had reached the outskirts of the Dragon Kingdom. The castle walls were an imposing sight, "There's a changing of the guard at sunset, we'll make our move then," Blue instructed. This was her home so it was right that she had knowledge of it's inner workings.

"About those two dragons, are you sure we can trust them?" I asked in a hushed tone, I watched dragons go in and out from the gates. I had never been this far into the Dragon Kingdom. From what I have heard from the chronicles of the first war. This fortress has never been taken. Rightfully so as this is where Queen Oscura resides.

"Not every dragon in this kingdom is faithful to the queen, Noemi," Blue replied with a fox's smirk, and watched as the guard changed Blue and I made our move to the gates. The guards seemed surprised to see Blue alive. If Blue can trust these two dragons to not betray our cause then I was going to have to learn to trust them as well.

As Blue was talking with the guards, I stood quietly at her side to act like a prisoner. I knew what Blue was doing with the guards, "So what are you bring back to the Queen? the spoils of war I'm guessing," said one of the guards, "everyone in the Kingdom thought you were dead," I kept my sword under my cloak ready to strike at Blue's word.

"I'm not dead, but you two are," Blue said, and I attacked unsheathing my sword. Before they could call for help, I slashed one dragon across the chest, and the other at the neck, letting her bleed out on the stone streets. I made my way with Blue as she led her to her house. There I was relieved of my worries as Blue's daughters were still alive.

I followed behind Blue with a ready sword in case they try to attack her from behind. An alarm was sounded, and I could hear the flap of wings. The dragons seemed to have found the bodies. I am hoping the sound of my armor does not give me away. I followed Blue to her house, and there waiting were two dragonlings and two other dragons.

"These were the two dragons I was talking about, this is Elyss and Qualin, and these are my daughters Fiera and Mizu," Blue said introducing me to her band of rebel dragons, "girls, I want you all to meet Momma Noemi, she is going to help me take care of you two," I smiled and kneeled down to get a look at Blue's children. They look very bright.

"We're gonna have to put this family time on hold, the queen's guards are everywhere," Elyss said peeking out the window. The only way out was a mad dash for the gate. I got on my horse, and galloped out of the kingdom as fast as my stallion could go. With magick of every kind being thrown in retaliation, the mission was an overall success.

At the entrance to the kingdom's gates, I had a chance to give Queen Oscura her gift, "Blackwing! Heed my words well you blood-drunken harpy! The Westfold's mates and daughters are yours no more! The Westfold is free! I present this to you as my parting gift!" With that, I tossed out the severed head of a fire dragon named Kighan.

"You really have a way with words, My Lady," said Qualin with a smirk, now it was time to journey back to the Westfold. My stallion's hooves thundered against the ground while the dragons wings flapped in the autumn winds. The board was set, and the pieces are now in place. I feel a great battle that will decide the fate of our land is coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 11: Tragedy (The Rape of Conlaodh Moor)**

With Lady Noemi back from the Dragon Kingdom, I welcomed her back and the rebel dragons, "So...there are some in the Kingdom that have the gall to stand up to Ol' Blackwing?" I said to the dragons. I was in full armor and my crowned coif of chainmail, "you must be Elyss, Qualin, and Blue," I shouldered my battle axe, and looked at the young dragons with their mother, "oh and who are these younglings?" I said with a light smile, and chuckled as they hid behind their mother.

"Oh they are my daughters, your highness, I'm sorry if they are a little shy," replied the red-haired dragoness, "go on introduce yourselves, girls,"

"I'm Fiera," said one looking at me like she was ready to jump out of her scales.

"And I'm Mizu...," said the other, and I ruffled their hair to tell them there is nothing to be afraid of

I nodded and looked at Lady Noemi whom had a ready sword unsheathed. That knight from the House of Blaireau is one of the bravest warriors I have ever met. She defiantly goes to the Dragon Kingdom to rescue the children of the woman she loves. Blue is a strong dragon just like her own comrades, I can see it in those green eyes. I looked at the combined army now 8,000 strong with knights, infantry, archers, and crossbow-women from all the regions of the Westfold.

I raised my axe to the sky, and bellowed my loudest battle cry and the others joined their voices together. With these rebel dragons and this hardened army, we moved out from the camp. I lead the army with Lady Noemi and Lady Glenda riding behind me. The hooves of 1,500 mounted knights from my royal guard and the two rebel houses noble pounded the ground like an earthquake, and the sound of armor and weapons ringed to a single and steady rhythm in their march.

"My Queen, permission to speak?" asked Elyss, and I granted it to her with a single nod, "I feel we must lead the army through the mountain pass,"

"The mountain pass? The Pass of the Olden Queens?" asked Lady Noemi, 'it is treacherous, but it is the fastest way to the Valley of the River Righ,"

"The Dragons will lead their forces through the pass, it is the only way we can get into the Westfold," added Qualin, "I am certain the Queen is using that route,"

As the army marched on the road leading out to the Pass of the Olden Queens, the army stopped as we came across a horrible sight. A village had suffered the malice of Queen Oscura. The bell from the local church rung in the silence. Not a single building was standing. The entire village had been burned to the ground, "I don't understand, a standing army should have been here," I said looking at the devastation before me, not even children and males were spared in the attack.

"My Queen!" called out Lady Glenda over looking a cliff. I could see the look of shock on her face as she pointed down. What I saw was a field colored red with bodies of a slain army. The stench of burning flesh filled the air. I looked at the tattered banners to see that this army came from the House of Whitetail. The bodies were so badly burned that they could not be identified, yet the banner was the only way to tell where they came from. This army was from the Northwest.

There wasn't a single dragon among the dead, and there were no archers among the army as the Whitetail's don't believe in the use of archers in battle. Queen Oscura was not pulling any strings. I know I am going to have to face Blackwing's armies. As some might say, one queen in one land is unity, two queens in one land is war. Blackwing already has a war that has been raging for over one hundred years. I am no mode now for terms or conditions. If she wants a battle, then so be it.

"By the Goddess," said Blue in awe with the other two dragons, she kneeled down in the snow as if to check for something, "this attack was resent at least two days ago,"

"That was about the same time she left on her own," said Lady Glenda, and it was then that I saw Lady Noemi coming up from the distance, "no...it can't be,"

Noemi came out of the battlefield holding a helmet that I seemed to recognize, "Lady Claramond...," Noemi said sadly while being comforted by Blue. This is a tragedy that none should have to suffer for, "they were attacked without warning, and Dragons attacked from the mountainside, this wasn't a battle, this was cold-blooded murder," looked over to see Lady Noemi walk over to the outskirts of the battlefield. She stuck a flanged mace into the snow, and placed the helmet on it.

"It wasn't your fault, Lady Noemi," I said putting a consoling hand on her shoulder, from the evidence of the battle I could tell our army was dealing with a very large army. I led her away, and back to her horse. I mounted up, and surveyed the army, "Blackwing's army is moving quickly, we need to make haste before they reach the capital, we are the only hope for the Westfold now...MOVE OUT!" This land lost one of it's best knights. Like Lady Noemi, I will not allow her sacrifice to be in vain.

My eldest sister and my mother were both executed by Queen Oscura. The only family I have left now is my younger sister Lady Annabelle of Golden-Mane, "The Dragons are trying to send us a message, My Queen," said Lady Annabelle riding up beside me, "as your sister, I feel it is time to send one back to the Queen herself," such dedication to the cause made me proud to call her my sister. Though she failed to take Whitestone Castle by force of arms, she seemed as ready for battle as me.

The army came up out of the pass, and saw the royal castle only a few miles away. The army had made it to the entrance of the Valley of the River Righ, "We made it lassies, we made it!" I cheered to the army. We had accomplished our goal, but the Queen's army was no where in sight. I would not be lulled into a sense of false security, "keep your eyes clear, me lassies, make no mistake, we will meet them," I advised the army before we headed down into the valley from the mountain pass.

I gathered Lady Noemi, Lady Glenda, Elyss, Qualin, Blue, and Lady Annabelle in my tent that evening, "We will divide our forces into three sections, Noemi you will command the left, Glenda you will take the right, and I will lead the center, Qualin, Blue, I need for you to make a water shield to the best of your strength, a shield big enough to protect 8,000 warriors, do you understand?" I asked them. The two water dragons looked at each other and nodded a single nod before they faced me.

"You are asking a lot from us, your highness," said Qualin,

"But we can do it," Blue said flexing her arm and holding her arm muscle as a show of strength, "fire dragons are weak against water,"

"They have earth dragons as well, judging from the attacked village," said Elyss, "probably to protect themselves against your archers,"

"Then we will do this," said Lady Glenda pointing the tip of her dagger at our position on the map, "Blackwing's going to expect us to fire our volleys into the air," Glenda explained, "our arrows have had success against everything but earth dragons, to that we will hide our archers in the ranks of the infantry, and send a second volley straight at them, they won't expect it," I nodded in agreement, and that was until Blue had a plan of her own. I knew then that I could trust these dragons in battle.

"Permission to speak, your highness?" She asked, and I granted it to her, "I notice you have crossbow-women in your army, I suggest we place them here on the sides in the forest areas and have them attack the flanks, they won't have the time to power up their magick to counter it," said Blue, I smiled as Lady Noemi gave her a kiss on the cheek for her input and to say she agrees with her. With this place set, I was confident in both the army we have, and the dragons noble to our cause.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 12: Goddesses and Queens (The Battle of the River Righ Part 1) **

"These dragons are going to be prepared, we must keep them on their wings" said Lady Noemi whom looked at Lady Glenda for a word, "Lady Glenda, how many companies of archers do we have in our forces?" She asked, battles like these take both time and planning. With the Blackwing's army fast approaching, I knew we had to work quickly.

"I would around 500, why yeh gotta a plan?" Lady Glenda asked,

"Yes, we combine the Blaireau crossbow-women with two companies of your archers, they will expect our first wave to come from the front, the second will attack from the flanks, it is key that we take the Earth Dragons out of the equation," Noemi explained, to think that peaceful dragons like Earth Dragons can be used in a time of war.

"Blue, Qualin, I need for you two to be scouts, and ready by first morning light, Blue take your children to the keep at Whitestone, they will be safe there," I said, laying down my first orders as Queen, "the rest of you gather your strength and rest well, for tomorrow we go to battle," with that I adjourned the meeting, and got some rest myself.

"You two go with them," I overheard Glenda order to a few archers,

By morning, I was relieved that our scouts came back, and not defected back to Blackwing, "Oscura's army is coming up from the south, My Queen," said Qualin as she and Blue kneeled before me as I was yawning and just waking up, "her numbers are great, in the hundreds and thousands," even with such a number, I am not very surprised.

The two archers Glenda sent also made it to camp alive, "Prepare for battle," I ordered to the army. I was led to my tent by my squire to be fitted with my armor. My armor is steel plate with brass bordering on the elbows and knees with chainmail and a coat-of-plates or jupon with the royal crest. I am no different than any other knight in battle.

Like all warriors, my jupon is made to fit to the size of my chest. I came out to the sight of the morning sun. Knights and soldiers readying themselves for battle. They helped out each other with fitting armor, and sharpening weapons to tending to the horses and saddles. It was good to see there was unity between our arm and these few dragons.

Lady Glenda handed me my battle axe as I was putting on my sword belt, "You will need this, your highness,"

"Many thanks, Lady Glenda," I said with a small smile,

The winding horns sounded, and the army marched onto the green fields on the banks of the River Righ. The army was a forest of spears, halberds, swords, maces, axes, and other weapons of every kind. I could see the determination of our forces in the way of their march. Many of them have images of the attack on Conlaodh Moor in the minds.

"Numbers don't mean anything, My Queen," said Lady Noemi looking off in the distance through her helmet.

"But I bet they help," I replied on my stallion, as I saw the Queen Oscura's army approaching. It was the largest army these eyes have seen. I was not going to hold back. I had earned the right to wear the very crown over my chainmail coif. I gripped the leather grip of my battle axe in anticipation as the steel head was near the side of my knee.

I saw two dragons flying down toward the center, one of fire and the other of light. I did not see Oscura among them, but I did see Lady Red, Leader of the Fire Dragons, which would have to do, "Imagine a queen whom would meet another on the battlefield, wouldn't that be a sight?" I stated dryly, Lady Noemi and Blue came up beside me.

"They're going to offer their terms, your highness," said Blue,

"And if you were in my sabatons, what would you suggest, Lady Blue?" I said to the ginger water dragon.

"If it were me...I'd take that sabaton and stick it up her ass," She replied, I can see why Noemi loves her. The fire in her soul burns as red as her hair. I went down to meet the dragons on the battlefield with Noemi and Glenda. The three dragons came with me as well. I dare not hinder them from this. I am sure they have something to say.

"Good Goddess...," said Lady Red seeing the three dragons fighting on our side, "Miss, the army of Queen Oscura demands your surrender, if you ladies lay down your weapons, you'll not be harmed," I wonder if the dragons think I am this big of a fool? The dragons did show any quarter to a village why would they show any quarter here?

"This is not possible, as it is in our tradition," I replied sternly,

"Blue...Elyss...Qualin, how could you do this to your queen?" Lady Red asked the three dragons,

"How could fly alongside a queen whose hands are stained with the blood of thousands of children?" Elyss asked the Fire Dragon Clan Leader.

"Gray-Backs," Lady Red said with almost a chuckle, I wanted to bury the head of my axe in her skull there and now, but I held back.

"Is that what you thought when you hanged innocent badgers, even mates and children, from the walls of Mont Sainte-Foy?" Lady Noemi asked, I recalled the tragedy in the Blaireau Region in the Southern Westfold. I looked at Lady Red, and I could see she had no shame in her eyes for her actions. She does everything in the name of her queen.

"Or when you had my mother, my mate and older sister executed, hmm?" I added

"They were innocent," said Qualin adding force behind her words, it was then that the strength of their allegiance to this cause was made known. It made me feel proud that there are dragons ready to stand up to the Blackwing for all the wrongs she has done, "neither of us will side with a cold-blooded murderer," she added showing defiance.

"Then we will show you no mercy, you fly against us, then you are the same as them," Lady Red said concluding the terms of Queen Oscura.

"I'll look for you among the dead," Blue said as her parting words. We left the field to see our forces. Our soldiers were ready in full armor. Soldiers clad in plate armor, chainmail, scales, leather and coat-of-plates. The knights of the rebel houses, and my own royal knights were as ready to charge as the very horses they were mounted on.

"Well, they won't surrender," I said to the army, and our forces chuckled, "are we ready?" I mounted my white stallion, and looked on at our forces, "I see mothers, daughters, and sisters among your ranks, the enemy's reason to battle today is for greed and conquest, we are fighting for our lives, our families, our mates, and children"

"These weapons you carry, the armor you wear are all symbols of defiance against Blackwing, My royals, you have served me well in taking back these lands, To the rebel houses, you have bled with Glenda and Noemi at the Meadows, now bleed with me as your Queen, now for wrath, now for ruin, and the dawn of a new age!" I roared proudly

I raised steel head of my battle axe to the sky, and brought up the spirits of the army. They brandished their weapons with steel on high, "This is your fight, this is the battle where we tell Blackwing we will not bow to her anymore, even if she breaks our legs. She will have to break our spirit first! Stand now and fight, Warriors of the Westfold!"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold **

**Chapter 13: Into the Inferno (The Battle of the River Righ Part 2)**

I could see the fire in the eyes of these soldiers, knights, and dragons ready for battle. Their cheers were loud and proud. Their weapons and armor gleamed in the mid day sun. I looked over at the opposing army. I could see the look in Oscura's eyes. She was in no mood for mercy, and was planning to kill us all. That won't happen on my lands.

I saw the first detachment advance from the dragon army's ranks. The insight from the rebel dragons was proving to be valuable, "Hmm...Earth Dragons just like you said," I said looking at the three dragons. I have much to fight for. I have lost my mother and my older sister to the Queen. The only way she is getting the throne is over my corpse.

"The Queen is using them as a shield so the others can advance," Elyss said, little did Oscura know that her Earth Dragons were flying into a trap, but from the ranks of the Earth Dragons I saw something unexpected. I saw a Light Dragon that Elyss seemed to recognize right away, "What's Briella doing here? let me handle her, your highness,"

By the fact she was flying faster than the Earth Dragons, knew what Briella wanted, a challenge, "I admire your enthusiasm, your time will soon come, Lady Elyss, but it is not now," I nudged my stallion with my spurs to go into a gallop. My arm was strapped to my shield and the reigns of my stallion while my other hand had a ready battle axe.

As she was about to attack, I moved to the side and struck her with all my strength. I hit her with such a blow that I split her skull from crown to chin, and broke the haft of my axe. I could hear the army praising my name Golden-Mane, Golden-Mane, Golden-Mane. The credit should go to them. The actions of eight thousand are better than one.

I rode back to my army as Briella's corpse laid on the field of green with the head of my axe stuck in her crown, "You broke your axe," Lady Annabelle said with a chuckle in her voice. I nodded to her with a smile, "this is not a time for games My Queen, let the army fight," my little sister was right. It was time to put our battle plan into motion.

"Aye," I replied, I looked to see the archer Blodwyn from Lady Glenda's army. She had the look of a young warrior, untested but ready to prove herself. She had an arrow nocked in her longbow. I could hear the heckling of an Earth Dragon striking two stones together like a children's toy. It was time to teach her the rules of the battlefield.

The thing is there are no rules on the battlefield. If Queen Oscura will give no quarter than neither will I, "Blodwyne, quiet her," I said collectedly, unsheathing my sword for battle. Blodwyn nodded, pulled back her bow and picked her target. Though a young archer, Lady Glenda has told me she is one of the best shots in the ranks of her archers.

I heard the Earth Dragon off in the distance whom I overheard from Lady Qualin was named Saph. Blodwyn let loose an arrow, "Badgers...come out to play-yeh-!" before she could finish that god-awful racket, Blodwyn's arrow hit her in the throat from a distance of 200 yards. She was choking and gasping for her last breathes before she fell.

"UNLEASH HELL!" I roared and the archers answered with a volley of arrows which blackened the sky. The Earth Dragons shielded themselves behind their Earth Magick. I anticipated that they would fend off a frontal attack. From a Light Magick signal from Elyss, Lady Glenda's other archers and Noemi's crossbow-women attacked the flanks.

The screams of pain were silenced as arrows and crossbow bolts cut through the spring breezes, and reaped a harvest of death. I nodded to my sister to tell them that the army was ready to charge. Spears and halberds were pointed down like the spins of a crested porcupine and armor and chainmail clinked and rattled from a ready army.

The plan worked as their was chaos in the Earth Dragons' ranks. I pointed my sword at Queen Oscura in defiance, "Steady now," I said and the winding horns sounded the advance of the soldiers and knights in my Royal Guard. The archers pulled up their shields, and unsheathed their swords. Lady Noemi and Glenda rode off with their knights.

I want the Dragons to think that Lady Noemi and Lady Glenda don't have the stomach for battle, and are leaving the field. I want to give the dragons some confidence when they charge. Lady Blue and Lady Qualin created a shield of water to protect the army from the Fire Magick. I had my doubts about them, but I am glad to be proven wrong.

When they let down the shield, they formed weapons from ice. Blue was armed with a sword, and Qualin formed a morning star, "ATTACK!" I roared my loudest battlecry, and we charged the line. I have never been around so brave and bold an army ever since I took up my position as Queen. It made me feel proud to be fighting among them.

My knights and soldiers clashed into 15,000 dragons. This army and I have worked so hard, and came so far. There was no way I was going to give up or give in on them. With the first slash of my sword, I could feel the blade of my sword cleave through dragon flesh and bone. I cut down every dragon that got in my way until I was unhorsed.

I rolled on the ground, and got back on my feet. It was going to take more than that to bring me down. With sword and shield, I will show Blackwing how a real queen leads an army and fights her battles. My blade was bloodied as I grabbed it with my steel gauntlet hands, and struck a coming dragon down with the backhand crossguard strike.

I yelled as I came down on another cleaving her down the middle of her skull and cutting her in half. I looked off in the distance to see the knights of Lady Noemi and Lady Glenda attack the dragons from the rear as we had planned. Lady Blue seemed happy to see her armor-clad lover join the fray. Even Queen Oscura was taken by surprise.

Lady Noemi was pulled down from her stallion and her horse was slain, "Noemi!" Blue yelled and came to her aid, and slashed and ran her blade through two dragons. The two of them fought side by side as lovers off two different species on the same battlefield. Even Lady Elyss and Qualin were holding their own against the dragon onslaught.

When I saw Lady Elyss bring the fight to Oscura, I began to wonder if angels do exist. Lady Elyss formed a sword from pure light, and cut down any bring that cut in her way. I fought back to back with her, and even saw her slice an enemy's face clean off the skull. She also constructed spears of light like javelins and hurled them at her opponents.

A dragon then flew in and knocked me on my back. My sword was flung from my grip, so I picked up the nearest weapon I could find, a two-handed axe. I struck the dragon in the stomach with a finishing blow to the back. I struck down another dragon, a lightning dragon, to put her on her knees before I buried the blade of the axe in her chest.

Lady Glenda's axe was cutting off limbs and heads while Noemi's sword was the last thing many dragons saw. I too held my ground as Queen. The final stand-off was between Lady Blue and Lady Red. The armies made space for the two dragons, "You really disappoint me, leaving the kingdom for a pair of armored tits and a sweet ass,"

"Mind your tongue, or I'll see it removed!" replied an insulted Noemi. Lady Blue put a hand on her chest and kissed her to tell her this was her battle. Blue looked back at Red, and the fight began. Our army and what was left of the dragon army cheered them on. Lady Blue formed an ice sword, and clashed with Lady Red and her Fire Magick.

They were evenly matched in combat skill. Red swept her off the feet with a kick. I still had to watch from the sides as this was a battle of honor. Lady Blue rolled away from what could have been a finishing blow. Lady Red got inside Blue's guard and struck her with Fire Magick to her shoulder, "Tell me something, Blue, what do you fight for?"

"Whatever your reason is you are a disgrace to all dragons!" Red said kicking a grounded Blue in the stomach, "I'll end this quickly," before Red could strike the final blow, Blue turned around and stabbed Lady Red in the heart with an ice sword. She looked at her in the eyes and pushed the blade in further as she stood up from the ground.

"I'd rather live among them, than live under the thumb of a monster," Blue replied, pulling the blade out and slashing Red across the face. The tired and wounded dragon was down on her knees as Lady Noemi rushed to her aid. When Lady Red fell, so did the dragon's will to fight. Queen Oscura was escorted from the battlefield by her guards.

My comrades and I cheered for the dragons that fought by our side. The battle was over, and so was over one hundreds years of Dragon Kingdom rule in the Westfold. By the blood and steel of badgers and dragons alike, the Westfold was a free land once more with a queen on it's throne. I raised my sword to the sky, and yelled my battle cry.

The battle was won. The scribes have written under careful notes that the dragons had lost 15,000 out of an army of 20,000, our losses numbered 400 dead or wounded. The Westfold was free, but there was still many things that needed to be seen to. I have faced and defeated Queen Oscura on the battlefield, now it was time to discuss terms.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold **

**Chapter 14: Law of the Land**

Two weeks had passed since the great battle. The sky was still thick with crows feeding to their hearts content on the dead dragons that littered the banks of the River Righ. We since gathered our dead from the field. I gave Queen Oscura permission to bury her dead, it appears this was her response. They all died much meaningless deaths, all for their queen. As the crowned Queen of the Westfold, I set about reconstruction of the lands, and even made the Light Dragon Elyss one of my chief advisors.

Since taking the throne, it warms my heart to know that I have been accepted by the people, both badger and dragon alike. I have heard the many titles come to my ear in these passed few weeks; Good Queen Joanna, Joanna of the Broken Axe, Joanna the Blond, but a good queen must rule her people with a fair and gentle hand. I walked up to a window in the throne room after an evening of scribing a series of laws that will come into place among the people to go along with the land's standard laws.

"Why do you stay up so late these passed few weeks? You need your sleep, My Queen," Lady Elyss said coming into the chambers. I thank her for her concern, but there is something else. Queen Oscura has yet to send me a reply as I sent her a letter stating the Westfold's terms. I had written down a second copy in case Oscura decides to burn the one I had sent to her, "you know Queen Oscura is not going to give in to your terms very easily," Lady Elyss stated as she stood by my side looking out the window.

"I know, which is why I am going to see the Queen personally to discuss this matter," I replied, part of me was telling me that this is what Queen Oscura would want so she could kill me herself. The other was saying that she may want to discuss the terms one queen to another. Either way, this is something I must see to by myself, but I should not go alone, "Lady Elyss I need for you to summon Lady Qualin and Lady Blue to Whitestone, Lady Noemi may come if she so desires," I requested from Lady Elyss

"Yes, My Queen," Lady Elyss replied. The next morning over breakfast, I was greeted by the very dragons that defected from the Dragon Kingdom and became my subjects in the court. I have given them titles, land, and freedom for what they have done for these lands. These dragons have earned their place in these lands. I welcomed them to my table to dine over sausages filled with cheese, and eggs I had scrambled and gathered from the royal chicken coop. I maybe queen, but I can look after myself.

I have a few attendants. I do my part to help keep the castle clean. This is my home as well as the home of my servants. I am above the people by my title, but I am still a badger more than willing to help out others, "Come dine with me," I said to my guests, "I made this myself...with help," I said looking at one of my attendants named Florence. The young badger tittered as I gave her wink. If I did not have her help with making breakfast, I don't think this castle would be standing for much longer.

"Thank you for inviting us, My Queen," said Lady Noemi in full armor without her helmet and wearing a chainmail coif in it's place. I was proud to see Lady Blue and Noemi so happy together. In a few weeks, I am to see to their marriage. Blue is a very beautiful dragoness, and she is blessed with such a fine knight at her side. Lady Noemi and the others sat down to eat, "I am sorry to say, but Lady Glenda could attend this gathering, she is seeing to her crops for the Autumn Harvest," Lady Noemi informed me.

"You made this? You are something else, Your Highness," Qualin asked, seeing the food was delicious to her pallet. If I can eat my own cooking, it should give my advisors the notion that the food is not poisoned. I would never do such a cowardly act to my own advisors. The fact that they are dragons means nothing. They are equals in these lands, "when we were living in the Dragonlands, I don't think Queen Oscura ever stepped foot into the Royal Kitchen," I laughed with the other dragons at the joke.

I then decided to move on to business, "You all have been informed as to why I have gathered you all here, I am soon to ride out to the Dragon Kingdom to have a meeting of sorts with Queen Oscura to discuss the terms of these lands, you have all helped me in writing these terms which will soon come into law," I explained to my guests as I cut and ate a piece of sausage, "I have called upon you all to be my escorts, and I know you all have the stones to see the Queen let alone fight against her armies,"

"But My Queen, she'll kill you!" Blue said heatedly in protest to my decision, standing up from the table. Noemi put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "I know Oscura, she is not going to let this go nor is she going to give in to your terms, I fully accept them as do my friends, you're Queen of the Westfold, and as an advisor in your court, neither I nor Noemi want anything to happen to you," I understood her concerns, and she had a point, but I don't want to be seen as a coward to Queen Oscura.

"I know you are concerned," Lady Noemi said to the one she loves, "but she is our Queen, and this is her duty," I nodded to Lady Noemi. When breakfast was concluded, it seemed everyone was in agreement, "when do we ride?" Noemi asked me, two badgers and three dragons. Some in these lands would have thought that such a thing would never happen unless Queen Oscura was pulling the puppet strings in the background. It was my choice to place these dragons and badgers around me in my court.

"We ride...and fly out tomorrow morning at first light, this meeting is adjourned," I said and helped clean the table with my attendants and helped wash the plates and cups. As I worked, I knew this was my time to stand up to Queen Oscura in her court. I fought her on the battlefield, and won the freedom of my lands. This was a different battlefield, on of politics. Though I carry my sword at my side, I have to use a pen to bring laws and terms into being. Everything I do is for my people. I will die for them.

**To Her Majesty Queen Oscura of the Dragon Kingdom,**

**In recognition of my people's freedom and the freedom of the dragons that have defected to my lands. I write to you now these terms which are the terms of the Westfold as scribed by me and my chief advisors. Should you decide to agree to these terms, then these terms will become part of the laws in my land. If not, then they will still become laws in my land. For you now hold no sway over my people or the dragons that live in peace in these lands. **

**I. Any Dragon that decides to leave and settle in the Westfold is free to do so without the need of your consent.**

**II. Dragons and Badgers are free to have friendships, live together, and marry as they please in the Westfold Lands**

**III. Dragon merchants are free to sell their goods within the Westfold Lands and Tiger Territories without fear of persecution**

**IV. Badger merchants are free to sell their goods within the Dragon Kingdom and Tiger Territories without fear of persecution**

**V. Dragons and Badgers are free to practice their religious beliefs.**

**VI. Dragons that live in the Westfold Lands will pay the same equal taxes as Badgers do to the queen.**

**VII. Dragons can voluntarily serve in the Westfold Queen's armies or the armies of the Westfold Clans if they so desire**

**VIII. Dragons are allowed to own their own lands, and grow their own crops.**

**IX. Dragons the live in the Westfold are allowed to work in any profession that they so desire.**

**X. Any act of killing a badger in the Dragon Kingdom or Tiger Territories or a defected dragon in said lands will be considered an act of war.**

**These are the Terms of the Westfold as written by and agreed to by the Queen of the Westfold and her chief advisors. The Westfold is a free land, and will always be so to every queen that takes to the throne after me when I pass on into the next world. It is my wish to see that the times of war can end, and a time of peace can take it's place. As you are Queen of the Dragon Kingdom, the decision is yours to make. I pray now that you make the wise one. **

**Sincerely,**

**Queen Joanna of the Westfold**


	15. Chapter 15

**Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold **

**Chapter 15: Black Stripes, White Fur**

One of my nicknames in the Gywnedd Lands is Joanna the Minstrel. As it is such, I do love music. When I am not signing laws into place or consulting with nobles, I can be found playing the tin whistle. I know several traditional songs by heart. Though my beginning is stained with blood, I wish to be a fair queen to badger and dragon alike.

On the march to the Dragonlands, I knew the trail very well. The trail leads through the Tiger Territories. It is the quickest way to the Dragonlands. if we went around it would take months to get there, and I don't think any of my knights or horses have the patience. It is a shame Lady Blue could not attend as she had to tend to her children.

At least I have Lady Glenda, Lady Noemi, Lady Elyss and Lady Qualin for company. Lady Glenda and Lady Noemi brought a handful of soldiers, fifty each, to serve as my escort and protection against any Tiger ambush. In memory of Lady Claramond of Whitetail, I carry her mace as my scepter to let her spirit know that she is not forgotten.

I will not do such things as guild this weapon in gold. This is a paintbrush of steel that once painted the fields red with the blood of many dragons. This very mace should be kept unchanged, I knew Lady Claramond in life, and I will not let her sacrifice be in vain in death. Isn't it odd that a weapon that looks so beautiful can also be just as deadly?

I heard Lady Noemi sigh, "Thinking about your younglins', eh?" I asked the lady knight in the blue jupon, "don't yah worry, you'll see them again," a knight's duty is to her land, her queen, and her family. Sometimes one takes over the priority of another. Lady Noemi smiled. I maybe a queen, but I am still allowed to have friends at my side.

"I do not worry about Blue, Your Highness, she is a very strong woman, I just wish she could be here at my side," Noemi replied unsheathing her longsword, and tilting down her helmet visor. I began to hear rustling in the thicket around our troops. I too began to feel a rather slight uneasiness come over me. I knew we were being watched.

"She has her duty as a mother to look after her children, as is yours to the Westfold," I reminded the knight. Lady Blue is a great asset in my royal court. She is never afraid to speak her mind when the time comes that I call on the counsel of my subjects both badger and dragon alike. The Westfold proves they can live together in harmony.

"Your Highness, we will be entering the Tiger Territories soon, I suggest you keep your guard up," Elyss informed me. Lady Noemi raised her sword, and tipped down the visor with the blade. Lady Glenda readied her battle axe. The escort seemed to have their guards up at well. I clinched the grip of 'Briar Rose', and looked around the forest.

"Archers, keep your eyes open, they're out there," Glenda warned a troupe of bow-women, and tilted down her visor with the head of her battle axe. I ordered Lady Noemi to ride up, and have a look see. She rode up, and looked around and came back not a few minutes later, "well, what do those blue eyes see, Blaireau?" Glenda asked her friend.

"The tigers know we are here, it would not surprise me that they would try to attack," Noemi said, and I believe she is right. It is quiet on these trails, too quiet minus the sounds of armor on moving bodies. I had a plan in mind to stop a confrontation with the tigers before it can start. My country is recovering from the war against the Dragons.

I signaled for the troops to halt, and I dismounted my horse. I walked up to the area where Noemi took her stallion. I was dressed in full armor as I was not planning to take any risks with tigers trying to end my life on the trail, "Come O Tigers, I come not as an enemy, but as one just seeking the counsel of Princess Kiriad, if you can offer that,"

"You expect us to believe you, after what THAT one did to some of my finest warriors?" said a tiger warrior, massive in size and appearing to be their leader, pointing her weapon to Lady Noemi. The lady knight in blue nodded to me, and dismounted from her horse and approached the tiger warrior. Noemi put her sword back in it's scabbard.

"Maybe you should put reason before steel," Noemi said, they were about to attack when Scyde ordered them to back down, "now in the name of our queen will you let us pass through?" the tiger nodded to the terms, and let us pass. I passed by the tiger warriors and her band of followers as the escort followed en suit with me and my knights.

"And by the way Tin-Can, I'm Scyde," said the black-haired tiger to Lady Noemi. I will overlook her rudeness to one of my best knights. I felt this was a time to form bonds. Even if these tigers were among dragons, they are going to have to get passed me and my knights and soldiers first. Many dragon armies have tried, and failed in the past.

"I'm Queen Joanna, Queen of the Westfold Badger Lands," I replied to her introducing herself,

"I'm Lady Noemi of the House of Blaireau," Noemi said introducing herself.

Glenda soon followed, "and I'm Lady Glenda of the House if Gwynedd, pleasure tah make yer acquaintance,"

"What is it with you Badgers and your long-winded names?" asked a white tiger named Zurina. I lightly tittered at her comment. It is true, we badgers take our titles quite seriously. These are stout and proud warriors. The white tiger turned to my dragon court advisors, "more importantly, what are you doing with...them?" she asked in a growl.

"They are advisors in my royal court, if you wish to slay them then you will have to kill me first," I replied sternly, and upholding the law that they helped write which have brought peace to our lands. I do not doubt their loyalty in my court and on the battlefield. Lady Elyss and Lady Qualin stood up, and appeared at my side with crossed arms.

"Fine," Scyde huffed

"What?! You're gonna let these scalies go?!" a tiger named Ashaki protested,

"Unless you want to get your ass handed to you by a queen? Then be my guest," Scyde said, not liking the fact I have dragons in my royal court. In order for a queen's rule to be just, one has to learn to branch out and reach out to others for help. Defected dragons have been serving me well. The tiger named Ashaki charged at me from behind.

I flipped the tiger over my back with my shield. With Lady Claramond's mace at the ready, I turned to face her. This tiger was impressive in size, and armed with a double-bitted axe, "Insult my subjects again...and I'll see to it that those will be the last words you speak in your mortal life," I warned Ashaki, tightening my grip on 'Briar Rose'.

"Those are some fancy words, Queenie, let's see you back them up!" Ashaki said wiping and spitting blood from her mouth. She charged at me again. I do admire her spirit, but she needs much more training. Now the mace is an aggressive weapon, and compliments well with my shield. I blocked a downward strike from her axe with my shield.

I felt the shock surge through my arm, and the pain that followed. Any more strikes from her, and she will crush me like a worm. I needed to get inside her guard, or at least free her grip on her axe. I used my mace's flanges to hook the weapon, and free it from her grip into a nearby tree, and almost hit Zurina, "Hey watch it!" I heard her blast.

I then struck her ankle to topple her over onto her back. I yelled my battle-cry as I came down on her head, but stopping centimeters from rearranging her face. I could see the fear in her eyes. I smirked a smile, and offered her a hand up, "No shame in it, warrior," I said lifting Ashaki back on her feet, and putting the mace back in my belt loop.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 16- Come and Be Welcome**

It has been ages since royals of our two neighboring territories have come to settle upon terms. In the mountains of the Tiger Territories, we met with Princess Kiriad and the tiger elders. As it is custom of our kind, we brought gifts as we are their honored guests. Lady Noemi brought Diot and Morteau sausages from the Southlands. The Queen brought two barrels of beer of the finest quality from her royal cellars. I brought a barrel of whisky and shortbread biscuits from the Gwynedd Lands. A true feast for royalty.

"Queen Joanna the Golden Mane, it's honor to meet you," said the Princess.

"We present these gifts in honor of her royal highness, Princess Kiriad," said our queen as we kneeled before the white tigress. Even the dragonesses kneeled with us as they are subjects in the queen's court. As we kneeled, I saw Lady Elyss powering her light magic. I placed a gentle hand on hers, and shook my head. She made the wise decision, and powered down her magick. We sat around the fire to discuss our reason for coming through the Tiger Lands, "as you may know, the war in our lands is nearing it's end,"

"And yet you bring scalies into our territory? Can you say blasphemy?" Scyde barked,

"Why you flea-bitten...," Qualin snarled only to be stopped by a gesture of our queen's hand.

"That's enough, Scyde, these dragons are here and under the protection of their laws so it says in their manifesto," Kiriad said to one of her most skilled of warriors. Upon hearing her words, it makes me wonder how much power she has over her people. Our soldiers were making camp for the night and preparing supper of a stew made of sausage, beans, and rice, "so why have you ladies come into our lands?" she asked, it is miracle that no one has attempted to take her throne by force if not for her warriors.

"Let us not be mired in base exchange, your highness," the queen said trying to keep her tongue cool, "from the knowledge I have gathered out of your words, you seem to have read my message, if your warriors take the lives of these good dragons in my royal court and it will be considered an act of war, my lands are tired and our villages are in the process of reconstruction, I come only to see to it that our soldiers are rested for the march to the Dragonlands, and that you, your highness, can abide by our terms,"

"We have terms, your majesty, but I feel you maybe wasting your time with Queen Oscura," Princess Kiriad warned us,

"She's right, your highness," said Zurina, "you might as well try negotiating with a brick wall, though the dragons might help,"

"That maybe so, but you never know what may come about if you do not make an attempt," our queen replied, and with a handshake between the two rulers, the discussions were concluded, "you are wise in your decision, your highness, it brings me great happiness," she said, Lady Noemi and I went over to where our soldiers were encamped to bring them the good news. It is a step toward peace, but I feel Princess Kiriad may be right about Queen Oscura though. I stand by my queen in battles of sword and debate.

"Tis done!" I announced to the soldiers, and there was cheering and celebrating abound in all the army's ranks. Traditional music played and echoed on the winds. The times of peace were drawing closer. Our queen even showed Lady Elyss and Lady Qualin how to dance in our ways. At first it was quite comical, but it did not take long for them to know the steps. I can see why Noemi has such a strong and loving bond with Lady Blue. These dragons have proven themselves in loyalty on the battlefield, and in the court.

The powerful songs of war can give way to songs of peace. We drank, we danced, and we feasted into the night. The tigers joined in the celebration with laughter and joy. Yet there is still another mountain to be climbed. For that we needed reinforcements. Lady Noemi tied a message to a falcon, and sent it back to the Badgerlands. Two days later, our soldiers were sober to march and were met by reserve forces from the Blaireau and Gwynedd, and another that I have not seen in ages it seems. The House of Whitetail.

Not since Lady Claramond's forces fell at Conlaodh Moor did I ever think that the White Hawk of Whitetail would rise again, and under a new chieftainess. This one had brown eyes with short boyish brown hair styled much like Lady Noemi's, "My name is Aisling," said the knight wearing Lady Claramond's armor, "Lady Aisling of Whitetail," I looked up, and saw Lady Blue and her two children coming down from the sky, "I come at this most important of times, to pledge my allegiance to the new Queen of the Westfold,"

Our queen emerged from among the ranks to the kneeling lady knight, "Your presence here is an honored one, Lady Aisling, and I feel this belongs to you now," our queen said presenting her with Lady Claramond's mace, "she carried this proudly into battle, she would be proud to know that you carry on her legacy," she stood up, and bowed to the queen with mace in hand. Our forces now numbered over forty thousand strong with the full strength of the three clans of the Westfold plus Queen Joanna's royal forces.

I smiled at the sight of Lady Blue and Lady Noemi sharing a loving embrace and a kiss, "Let us not be late for the Queen, move out!" Queen Joanna ordered.

"We thank you for your kindness, Good Princess, I look forward to times of peace ahead," said Queen Joanna mounting up on her stallion, and galloping to the head of the army. This force was a forest of every weapon under the sun that came from the fires of our old mountain forges. There were even teams of oxen pulling heavy siege engines like catapults and trebuchets. There were six by my count alone. This is the largest army ever assembled in the history of our kind, "I must ask if this is all really necessary?"

"Queen Oscura is very stubborn, your majesty," said Lady Blue, "she isn't gonna agree to any terms without a fight," she added as a warning,

"It is best to be overly prepared than not at all," said Lady Noemi

"Then we will add fire and stone to the ink," Lady Aisling replied clutching her mace, "those siege engines were built for such purposes" the lady knight turned to Lady Blue, "if you have any friends or loved ones in the Dragonlands, I suggest you make haste and warn them of a possible siege on the castle," she said to the redheaded dragon, "if not...if they don't believe in God, then they better have a bloody good substitute, it is my wish is that she makes the right decision for the sake of peace between our lands,"

"And you slew Lady Red at the River Righ, Brave Blue," I remarked

"I have no regrets about that, Glenda, my friends have defected to the Badgerlands, Lady Aisling," Blue replied, flying beside Lady Noemi and holding her hand while her tired children mounted her stallion in the front and rear of the saddle. Lady Blue looked up to see two dragons flying above our army, "those are Queen Oscura's scouts, she knows we are coming," if that is the way it must be then so be it. I could see the great castle of the dragon queen coming up in the distance. I hope the fates will show us kindness.


End file.
